thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Walking Dead: Survival
The Walking Dead: Survival is a series by Jaga 321. It runs alongside the comic and telltale game series, but follows a separate group in a new location, outer New York. It is organised into 'stories' which are smaller than volumes but longer than episodes/issues. Story I - The Dead Walk The first few weeks of the apocalypse are rough as the virus spreads and people are dying left right and centre. The Isaacs family look to escape the city, forming a group of survivors as they fight for their lives. They travel to a nearby refugee centre where they believe they can stay until the army can defeat the problem. The family is made of ex military man Marcus Fisher and his Wife and two children, as well as Jack, an exchange student living with the family as he practises his archery skills. Upon the beginning of the apocalypse, he began to get them out of the city, hoping to get to a nearby army base. They stop off at a local supermarket to raid supplies. Marcus has to give up on his trolley off stuff when a man with a gun points it at his daughter, Lilly. He is prepared to disarm the man, when a crowd of walkers busts through a fence. They are forced to leave without the supplies. * Deaths: None. II - City Of Screams * Deaths: Owen. III - Characters * Marcus Isaacs - The ex military leader of the group. Husband to Amber and father to Lilly and Owen, he keeps the group together and unified under his lead. * Jason Isaacs - Marcus's identical twin brother, he is a mechanic. He is less confident than his brother but is kind hearted, looking to keep his family safe. * Amber Isaacs - Marcus's wife. A former primary school teacher, she wants nothing more than to protect her kids. * Lilly Isaacs - The 13 year old daughter of Marcus. She is quiet and creative, and begins as someone not accustomed to the apocalypse. * Owen Isaacs - Marcus and Amber's 10 year old son. He is a valueble member of the group as he is determined to be like his dad and be useful in this world. * Jack Fisher - A 18 year old british exchange student living with the Isaacs. He is a talented archer and loyal ally to the group. * Wilson - A 50 year old mechanic who works with Jason. They offered him a way out of the city and have stuck with them ever since. * Clara - Wilson's 20 year old daughter. She's tough and level-headed. * Amanda Wells - A young blonde college student who swapped her supplies for a group to stay with. She is weak and inexperienced with survival skills. Trivia * Jaga did not intend for this series to have such a similar name to The Walking Dead: Survive, it was simply co-incidence. * He intended for his group to end up Woodbury (as run by Lilly Caul) but due to his poor understanding of US geography the survivors ended up a much further distance away. '''|body = Marcus . Jason . Amber . Lilly . Owen . Jack . Wilson . Clara . Amanda}} Category:TWD:S Category:Jaga 321